


Dagobah Municipal Beach

by Arienjw3



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienjw3/pseuds/Arienjw3
Summary: After a frantic search for Deku, Zero finds him at the beach were it all started.





	Dagobah Municipal Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Got this in my head after the post today for the wonder duo and had to write it out.

Getting the message that someone has seen Uravity and Ingenium at DMB Park and rushing over only to find Deku siting on a blanket watching the sun set. Zero was ready to blast them apart. 

“No, Zero don’t be mad I ask them to bring me here” Deku said as he stomped over 

Sitting down and pulling Deku in a hug “nerd you could have ask me and I would have made arrangements to bring you here if it was that important. Don’t ever pull a dame stupid stunt like this again.” Trying to control the shaking in his hands and he reluctantly release Deku and looked him over. Pale and so much lighter that he had been just weeks, hell days earlier Zero could feel his ragged breathing and it scared him more that anything before. 

Pulling Deku around and having him sit with his back to Zero’s chest to give him some support “we will stay here and watch the sunset,then I’m taking you back to the hospital and no arguing with me.” After Calling Deku’s mom and letting her know that he found him and arranging for her to meet them at the beach then telling Uravity and Ingenium to fuck off for a bit. They sat in silence watching the sun go down.  
With a shaky breath Deku said  
“You know this is were it all started, my training with All Might all those years ago, it seems kinda fitting that should end here too”  
“ Dame you don’t you say that, you are not giving up and we will find a way, hell even that women with the odd “felling” quirk keeps posting that she knows you will get better. “ Pulling Deku tighter against him “ I won’t give up on you and you can’t give up on yourself “ he breathes in to Deku hair. A small gasp could come from Deku as the vines move causing his ribs to be squeeze tighter. “But what if she is wrong, I can feel it all slowly slipping away Zero and I’m so tired.” he rasps out in response.  
The tears he has been holding in for this whole time start to slowly seep out. How can he let go of the one person who means more that anything to him. Even after everything that had happened and knowing that he didn’t deserve to have someone like him in his life Zero could not let go, not yet, many not ever. 

He knows that there is not much time left, he can hear how slow Deku’s heart is beating and how hard it is for him to breath.With a ragged breath and tears falling  
Zero said something he thinks he would never be able to.  
“Deku just listen for minute, I.. I don’t know what I did in this life to have a partner like you. Even after all the hell I put you through before you forgave me when I didn’t deserve it” “Zero “ Deku started to interrupt “no please just listen, I don’t and maybe I still don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m happy that you did. You have pushed me to be better every day. To work harder to be number one, but what is it worth if your not there by my side. I cant.... I can’t lose you Izuku. I don’t expect you to feel that same but I just can’t anymore..” Zero stoped and took a deep breath “ I love you, I have for a long time now.” Rushing through the rest “keep fighting you shitty nerd, I don’t want to do this with out you even if to you I’m only a friend. Cause I’ll stand aside when you find your fairy tale love but I need you in my life” Zero buried his face in Izuku hair and let the tears fall.  
Deku ask in a quiet voice “ Is it true? Do you really love me?”  
“ Why the hell would I lie to you, dame nerd, Fuck I fell for you back in high school.” Zero growled out  
Turning around and bearing his head in Zero’s chest “I...I love you too Kacchan, I don’t know when it went from being your friend to feeling more but I don’t want to leave you alone” Zero could feel the tears soaking his shirt as Deku hiccuped and held on to him tightly “Dont cry your going to set off your coughing if you don’t stop Izuku” Zero told he as he held Deku close. Feeling as if the bands that had been around his heart for so long were finally losing Zero looked down at Deku to tell him they needed to head back to the hospital when he released that something was different. Deku had fallen asleep holding him and Zero could hear his breathing, it did not sound as ragged as it had before. What was going on.


End file.
